pokecrewfandomcom-20200213-history
Sesu
'''Sesu, '''is a 21 year old (16 in her debut) Jigglypuff OC created by by Laki. First seeing use in Total Pokemon Island, Sesu would soon begin to make more appearances years later as she trains to become an apprentice of the Order of Light. Overview Sesu is a rich and haughty self proclaimed "princess". She often tries to act as the civilized and sophisticated character of the group, but breaks this very frequently as a result of her bad temper. She often will break into vulgar speech when upset, which happens quite regularly. However, beneath her pride and large ego, she is very determined and believes that she can do anything she puts her mind to. She was near death as a result of an incident in her childhood, therefore her parents felt the desire to make her potentially short life extra meaningful by creating the illusion that she was a princess, thus contributing to her spoiled nature. As the RPs progress, Sesu learns to not to be so self-centered. RP History Sesu debuts in season one of TPI as a competitor. More information of this incarnation is found here. Sesu would go on a hiatus after the events of Total Pokemon Island, until appearing five years later in RPWPBA. In this story, she, as well as Lucy and Clarissa visit Order of Light Academia, meeting Kei and Fontana in the process. Impressed by the heroism of the two, Sesu makes a huge change in her life direction, now training to become an apprentice of the Order. Sesu has a secondary role in Murder She Sang where she, Clarissa and Lucy visit a concert in Light City held by Stella, where she and the others would be driven to a rage-fueled insanity by Stella's magical songs. In this state she gets into a fight with her friends and the Apprentices but is eventually brought back to her normal self. Sesu's next appearance is BDBM Part One. Still a student of the Academia, she visits the Fortress with her two friends for a welcoming party for two new Apprentices, Demi and Avery. Much later when the Fortress comes under attack Sesu is held hostage with the other occupants, and in the time between Part One and Part Two she, Clarissa and Lucy are offered freedom from their imprisonment in exchange for their service as soldiers for Hine's forces. Broken and beaten down Sesu accepts and she would face off against the Fortress's rescue team in the penultimate showdown. She, Clarissa and Lucy would be defeated and leave Hine's side at the end and help Abel, Malaysia and the rest of the squad in their effort to save Dodeca and the Apprentices. Sesu is set to appear Missy Pop and is slated to receive a human form due to Shiruru's magical meddling. Relationships. Sesu is best friends with Clarissa, despite their differing personalities and the fact that they disliked each other in the first season on TPI. Sesu and Lucy had slight friction in their relationship early on as well, but now they've become good friends and partners. Sesu is generally on neutral terms with the others, though she can act a bit condescending towards them. For reasons unknown she had a poor relationship with Shiruru and the two would frequently exchange petty jabs at each other. Their relationship eventually improves and by the time of Missy Pop the two are teammates. Trivia *Sesu's first name has yet to be revealed, as Sesu is her family name. *Sesu's name is derived from the word princess. When combined with the romanized Japanese name for Jigglypuff, her name becomes "Purinsesu". Category:Order of Light OCs Category:OCs Category:Female OCs Category:Pokemon Category:OCs made by Laki Category:OCs who appeared in TPI Category:OCs who appeared in Broken Dishes, Broken Memories Category:Missy Pop OCs